Love of my life
by 1stmajesty
Summary: This is a romantic story based on a dream I had about the sexy Adam Lambert. It's about how we met, fell in love, etc. Very romantic, sweet and a bit naughty Adam ain't called the Glam Rock God for nothing ; Hope you enjoy it and please review :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember as if it was only yesterday when I first met him. I was busy one day searching for the perfect wine to compliment a roast beef I wanted to prepare for my birthday tomorrow and I remember this stranger coming up to me in the supermarket and say: "You know, that bottle of white won't go well with roast beef. Try Pinotage instead." I turned around and came face to face with possibly the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was about 6'1, strawberry-blonde hair with a few gelled strands dangling strategically over his eyes. His arms were speckled with freckles, a major plus for me since I'm a sucker for ginger-haired men, his lips were full and manly, his hips were like those of a Latin dancer, one could clearly see his well-defined muscles bulging from under his short-sleeved shirt, but his eyes, oh his eyes, two aquamarine pools filled with secrets and mysteries waiting to be discovered. I was instantly in love with this reincarnated version of one other Greek god of beauty.

"Uh, how did you know I'm preparing roast beef?" I asked in a small voice. He smiled knowingly. "Well, I heard you asking out loud whether you should drink white or red wine with the roast beef." I bowed my head, blushing deeply. "I'm known to that once every while." He smiled, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. "No need to apologize honey. We all have our little bad habits," he said reassuringly. "I guess we do. What's yours?" I asked. He cocked his head to the one side, and scratched his head. "Well, when I'm listening to music on the radio, I have the habit of singing out loud and shaking my ass to the beat." It was now his turn to blush, something he did remarkably well. "That's not nearly as bad as me talking to myself, though," I winked at him, wishing I could see him shake his sexy booty to the beat, damn, even from behind he's gifted. I don't even want to glance down the front of his extra tight pants, because I know _there _was also a _big _surprise waiting for me.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. "Well, there _has _to be some special event taking place to be eating roast beef on a Saturday. Isn't roast beef traditionally enjoyed on a Sunday?" The question seemed innocent enough. "Oh, no, this baby I'm going to enjoy tomorrow. It's my birthday, you see." I said, beaming up at him. "That's why I'm here in the wine section. I'm searching for something that would complement the meal." "Ha! I told you there's a special occasion, didn't I? So tell me, how old are you going to be tomorrow?" he asked, looking interestedly at me. "I'm turning twenty-two. I've been waiting for this day forever." "Why's that?" he asked. "Well, tomorrow I'll be old enough to accept my dream job as a radio presenter at Glam 'n Rock. I have a contract with them that states that when I turn twenty-two, I'm officially old and responsible enough to handle the awkward hours and interviews with important people." I smiled at him, hoping he'll be impressed. He was. "So, _you're _the new presenter everybody was talking about? This must be my lucky day then." He smiled back at me, his eyes somehow appearing even brighter and bluer than before.

"Well then, it's my absolute pleasure to be of assistance, Mademoiselle. May our paths cross again and might I say, you look way more beautiful in person than I ever imagined. I hope your boyfriend appreciates what a jewel he has in you." I blushed at his obvious attempts at flirting, although why a hunk like him would want to flirt with me I won't even try to understand. "Oh I don't have a boyfriend, jeez I don't even go out on dates." He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "What, why on earth not? Don't you like the boys here or what?" I shifted uncomfortably. "No, there's nothing wrong with the boys here. It's just…nobody has asked me out on a date yet. I'm not the most attractive person in the world, you know." "Girl, whatcha talking about? You're like the most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time." I looked at him, wondering whether he was serious or not. "Oh…if you say so. But that doesn't solve my dating problem though." His expression suddenly changed from sympathetic to being shy. "I'm going to ask you something I've been meaning to since the first time I saw you. Please don't laugh at me." He looked so horribly embarrassed that I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, ask away good sir. I promise you I won't laugh." He smiled, a shy, suspicious looking smile. "Would you like to go out on a date with me, Carin?" My mouth hung open from shock, what on earth was this! The frigging most beautiful man on the planet was asking _me _out on a _date_? Of course I'm going to say yes! "Dude are you serious? Of course I'll go out on a date with you! Just say when and where." He flashed that heart-stopping smile of his again, and I'm once again I'm forced to admit that he is truly a gorgeous hunk of a man. "Well, I didn't know you were _that _desperate, but oh well. So now that we officially have a date now, where do you want to go?" he asked, excitement showing clearly on his handsome face. "Well why don't we make it at my place, it's nice and comfortable and nobody would bother us there" I said. "Okay then, it's a date. Settled for tomorrow night, then we'll celebrate your birthday properly" he said. We switched phone numbers, hugged and he left to get his groceries, leaving me completely flabbergasted that I finally got a date, with somebody I just met for like 10 minutes.

That afternoon I went shopping for a new outfit for tomorrow night, a black and blue number with killer heels and glittery blue nail polish (I have to impress him, I've been single enough for a long time), paid and phoned my best friend, Sylvia, on my way to my apartment. We've been friends since the day I moved to Los Angeles (I'm originally from South Africa but having higher aspirations I moved to the US of A) and we've been sharing secrets and fantasies with each other ever since. She was just excited as I was and wanted to know if she and her latest boyfriend could join us (she had a new one every month). I said "yes, of course", asked the newbie's name and rang off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I began preparations for my roast beef and downed an entire glass of red wine to calm my nerves. I was feeling a bit nervous tonight since the last time I had a date was for prom and that was 4 years ago with a guy who wasn't nearly as sexy as the one I'm going with tonight. Never in my life have I been impressed by a man's body before, especially one who happens to be a couple of years older than I am, my guess is that he's 5 to 6 years older (usually I like guys my age but due to the lack of interest from their side I guess I have to go with older, more experienced men). I seriously can't wait to stare into those soulful blue eyes of his, everytime I do, there's a strange sensation that runs through my body which simply cannot be compared to any other feeling I've ever experienced.

oot


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's almost 5 minutes till our date begins and I'm starting to get pretty anxious. What if he doesn't like me? Should I kiss him on his cheek or his lips? I don't know what the hell to expect and then the doorbell rang. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he's beautiful voice called my name loud and clear: "Carin! Are you there, please let me in, it's kinda cold outside". I nervously walked to the door, opened it and had to suppress a yelp when I saw Adam. He was dressed in all black, wearing an V-neck, long sleeved shirt and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans where his bulge is so visible it's a miracle his situation doesn't jump out (Oh my gosh I can't be thinking about his bulge on the first date already!).

"Hi Adam, come on in, make yourself right at home" I smiled at him, not wanting to seem to much like a giggly teenage girl who just invited the sexiest man alive into her living room. "My pleasure. Hey don't I get a kiss first?" he winked, clearly enjoying my blushes. "Hmm okay" I said and slowly leaned myself closer to his impossibly tall body. Adam, not one for taking things slow, grabbed me and pulled me in hard for a kiss that completely made me forgot about the world around me. His tongue was soft and caressing at first in my mouth but then he got more and more aggressive and pulled me hard against him that I could feel his manliness turning hard rock near my belly. "Okay Adam, that's enough" I breathed, not wanting this moment to end but trying to hold onto my last shred of morality for I could feel something in the air that was anything but innocent. "No, don't want to stop, want to … kiss you so ..b-badly" he whispered near my mouth. I pushed him away lightly and whilst trying to regain my composure I said with a shaking voice "W-we should probably eat first". Adam just looked down at me with a confused expression on his face and finally said "Sure, I'm starving", took my hand and walked to the kitchen with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's for dinner?" he asked. "I've brought a box of imported Belgian seashell shaped chocolates for pudding, they're absolutely divine". He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, he looked so young and innocent. "Well, I've prepared us roast beef with flavored rice, sweet potato and potato bake, hope you'll like it" I said, with a playful pleading smile on my lips. "I'm sure I will, hope it's not just the food you're talking about" he said, and we both blushed at his implication. "Well, let's go get us some food and I'll open that bottle of Pinotage for us" I said, moving towards the wine rack. I could hear Adam moving me behind me as he began to fill his plate with my delicious smelling food.

"Wow that was amazing Carin, you really know your roast beef, don't you" he said, licking of his fork. I just stared at his perfect pink tongue licking of his fork and noticed that his eyes were closed, he was clearly enjoying the taste of my special sauce. Something about the way he worked his tongue made me feel suddenly warm and nervous, I was beginning imagine his tongue intertwining with mine or even more erotic, dwelling in my secret places. I suddenly jerked upwards, not believing I was having such impure thoughts of a man I've recently just met. He stopped licking the fork, opened his eyes and met my gaze. One of the corners of his beautiful mouth lifted up in a sideways grin that immediately made me lose my breath. "What's the matter Carin, did you like what you see? You like me licking things, don't you baby?" he said, his voice deep and full of double meanings. "I, ugh, I don't know what you mean Adam" I said, blushing so deeply that there's no way he could've missed it.

Adam stood up from his chair and stood right behind mine, his hardness pressing against the back of my head, he was a very large and tall man, his manliness evident of this. "Do you like me standing behind you baby, do you like feeling my hard cock against you, cos I know you lurrvvve it" he said, purring in my ear. I couldn't speak, for what can I say that to this man who clearly enjoys putting people in embarrassing situations. Adam decided that he tortured me enough and pulled me out of the chair, pressing my lower body so tightly against his that I gasped. He just laughed and began caressing my cheek. I immediately blushed and placed my head on his broad chest. He clearly took it as a sign of submission for he began to slowly lift up my head and bowed, his lips a mere inch from mine, closing his eyes he softly whispered against my lips "I'm going to make this a night you're going to remember for ever my darling" before seizing my lips in a kiss like none other, the kind of kiss where you hear wedding bells ringing in your ears, the sound of true love. I rewarded him by grabbing his hair, pulling him towards me and I started to tongue him. He responded by pulling me even tighter against his body. We make out furiously for a couple of minutes, until we both began feeling that something bigger is happening between us. Literally too, judging by the monster that is forming in his tight pants.

He releases me only to gaze down at his crotch. "Can you see what you've done to me babygirl" he said and smiled. I giggled suddenly and before I could stop myself I slid my finger over his crotch. "Well aren't you a big, naughty boy, getting all hard for me?" I said and laughed at his shocked expression. "Damn girl and I thought you were innocent?" he said, his expression changing from shock to the sheer pleasure he was feeling for my finger was still tracing the length of his crotch area. I was amazed at how hard he was, this was my first time even touching a man, not to mention his crotch. "Actually I'm still a virgin Adam" I said, blushing under his piercing gaze. "Wow, I don't know what to say" he stumbled, unsure whether he should let me continue stroking him. "But I would love if you were to be my first. You are the only man I know that I can for certain say will never hurt or try to take advantage of me" I said. "You're also the only man who's ever turned me on, sexually and emotionally. I've never seen myself touching a man's crotch, let alone make love with him, but with you it just seems so right" I said, continuously stroking him.

"I feel exactly the same way baby" he said, lifting my chin to meet his gaze. His beautiful blue eyes filled with lust as we stared at each other. "Let's go all the way tonight, I want to fuck you in every way possible, I want you to scream my name every time I enter your beautiful body, I want you to tell me you want me, I want..." Adam said, but I stopped his mumbling by grabbing his crotch and making him scream "Adam, will you shut up and fuck me already?" I said, moaning against his ear. Adam looked at me and told me those three words that I was dying to hear all night "I love you" and then he pushed me on the table.


End file.
